


christmas cookies

by mooose_sgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Gabriel (Supernatural), Baking, Christmas Cookies, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Dorks in Love, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel’s slightly insecure about his baking, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Sadly, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Silly Sam Winchester, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooose_sgabriel/pseuds/mooose_sgabriel
Summary: Sam and Gabriel bake a batch of homemade Christmas cookies. Well, mostly Gabriel as Sam sits back and watches him with love and adoration in his eyes.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 51





	christmas cookies

**Author's Note:**

> im a little late, but i really hope you all had an amazing christmas! and if you don’t celebrate- i hope you had a wonderful day anyways! 
> 
> also, christmas sabriel fluff because i can :) 
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes, btw,,)

“Don’t drop the bowl, baby,” Gabriel says, not even needing to glance over at his boyfriend to know that he was struggling holding the bowl. Sam’s arms were holding all the ingredients they needed to bake cookies, but the bowl was slowly slipping from his grasp. 

“ _ Don’t drop the bowl _ , _ baby _ ,” Sam mocks in return, voice high-pitched to imitate Gabriel’s. Gabriel, in return, only smiles and rolls his eyes, turning his attention away from the mixer and to his taller-than-average boyfriend. 

“My voice is not that high,” he argues playfully, helping Sam set the ingredients down on the counter. 

Sam grins, “Sure it is.” 

“Absolutely not,” Gabriel goes to take the bowl- which Sam wasn’t struggling to hold on to anymore now that the ingredients were out of his hold- but Sam pulls it away from reach and places it on top of his head. Gabriel snorts, but holds back his laugh and stomps his foot lightly on the ground. “Baby! We’re using that bowl to make the dough! Now we gotta wash it so your  _ head lice _ doesn’t get in it!” He whines, trying to snatch the bowl from Sam’s head. 

Sam makes a weird face at Gabriel, but rolls his eyes and swats his boyfriend’s hands away. “I guess you could call me a pot-head,” he jokes, a goofy, stupid, and absolutely adorable smile on his face. 

Gabriel can’t help but sigh and put his face in his hands, giggling lightly. “And you call  me a child.” 

“You’re the one who laughed.” 

“Shut up and give me the bowl.” 

Sam does as he’s told and takes the bowl off his head, handing it to Gabriel with delicacy. He pulls a bitchface when his boyfriend goes to wash the bowl, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter. “I don’t actually have lice, asshole.” 

Gabriel lets out a light-hearted laugh, “I know, Samshine, but you still put the bowl on your head and there can’t be any germs in it.” 

Sam rolls his eyes. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. You know what I meant,” Gabriel assures, drying the bowl and walking back over to the counter. “Ready to start?” He asks, beaming up at Sam. 

Sam smiles softly and dips his head down to kiss Gabriel, snaking a hand around his waist and onto the arch of his back. Gabriel laughs into their kiss, breaking it and gently pushing Sam away. “C’mon, I wanna start the cookies.” 

Sam nods, walking behind Gabriel and wrapping his arms around his short boyfriend’s waist smoothly. Gabriel smiles at Sam’s hug-from-behind and begins the baking. Sam watches intently as Gabriel moves out of his arms to preheat the oven to 375°, before moving back to his original spot. He immediately wraps his arms back around his boyfriend’s waist, not missing any chance to cuddle his short and chubby- and absolutely gorgeous boyfriend. “You’re so beautiful,” He hums, kissing Gabriel’s cheek and hugging him tighter. 

Gabriel grins and leans into Sam’s embrace, spraying the cookie sheet with nonstick spray before moving to start making the dough. “ _Sam_ ,” He warns, feeling his boyfriend’s hands start to slide to grab at his ass. 

“Your ass is nice.” 

“Thanks, hands off.” 

Sam pouts adorably but obeys, removing his hands and moving to stand next to Gabriel instead of behind. “Can I help?” He mumbles, causing Gabriel to nod and kiss his cheek. 

“ ‘ Course you can, add three-fourths of granulated sugar and brown sugar into the mixer for me please?” 

Gabriel’s grin is huge as he watches his- untalented, when it comes to making food- boyfriend work, and he can’t help but sneak a picture. But of course, Sam catches him and glares at him. “Delete it,” He demands. 

“No, I think I’m good. Turn the mixer on for me moose, mix those two sugars together,” The shorter of the two instructs, struggling to unwrap the two sticks of butter; which obviously humors Sam. He finally unwraps them though, tossing them in the mixer to get mixed with the sugars before continuing to the eggs. He moves over to Sam’s spot and unconsciously takes over the mixer, turning it off and cracking two large eggs into it. He takes a spoon from the drawer and beats the eggs down before turning the mixer on again. 

“You know baby, you’re a really good baker,” Sam compliments, chuckling softly as Gabriel quickly measures and mixes in the vanilla, baking soda, and salt. 

Gabriel blushes, turning to Sam and huffing. “That’s the first time anyone has ever said that.” 

“You’re not serious.” 

“I sure am. Usually when I bake something for my family they don’t even eat it,” Gabriel pauses, giggling softly at Sam’s shocked face and adding flour into the mixer. “I just wanted to bake because I like spending quality time with you.” 

Sam instantly pulls Gabriel away from the counter and scoops him into a hug. “I’m eating all the cookies,” He whispers. 

Gabriel bites his lip and tightens his arms around his Winchester’s neck. “I don’t wanna put you through that.” 

Sam rolls his eyes and squeezes Gabriel’s love handles, looking over at the ingredient covered counter and licking his lips. “They’re gonna be so good, my love.” 

Gabriel nods and hums a laugh, kissing Sam sweetly before turning back to the counter. “Can you add this in to the mixer for me please?” He requests, voice so soft and cute that Sam practically melts right where he’s standing. 

“Mm-hmm,” He hums, taking the white bag that Gabriel has stretched out to him and glancing at the front, reading ‘chocolate chips’ in big bold letters. He easily adds the chocolate chips in until Gabriel tells him to stop, then watches with adoration as Gabriel spreads a little bit of flour onto a cutting board and stops the mixer. He takes the dough and dumps it onto the cutting board before pulling a rolling pin out of one of their cabinets, rolling the dough until its perfectly flat. 

Then, Gabriel suddenly gasps. “Wanna make christmas tree shaped cookies?” He squeaks, stars lighting up in his eyes. Sam runs his hand through Gabriel’s hair and pulls him in for a loving kiss. 

“It’s not even Christmas anymore, beautiful.” 

“It’s still the same week as Christmas. And Christmas tree shaped cookies are tradition!” 

“Fine, fine,” Sam gives in, taking out their usual Christmas tree cookie cutter and handing it to Gabriel, who starts to press it down into the dough, making the cookie shapes. Sam occasionally helps, but he’s mostly just taking the cut out cookies and placing them on the cookie sheet. When they’re done, they have 15 christmas tree shaped cookies on the cookie sheet, each spread about two inches apart from each other. Sam’s the one who puts it in the oven as Gabriel starts to clean up the ingredients, but shortly after Sam closes the oven door, he has Gabriel in his arms. 

“Mmphn-haha! Sam!” Gabriel giggles, wiggling excessively as Sam’s strong arms keep him in place- his fingers tickling Gabriel’s sides. “Babe- c’mon enough!  _ Baaabe _ !” The shorter man’s loud laughter thunders around their house, bouncing off the walls and it’s all music to Sam’s ears. Gabriel’s giggles pour into his already filled up heart, causing an overflow of absolute love and nothing else. 

Sam slowly stops tickling though, and soon the two of them are just hugging in the middle of the kitchen, swaying side to side slowly. Gabriel’s face is buried deep into the crook of Sam’s neck and his arms are locked tight around his boyfriend’s head. “I love you,” Sam whispers quietly. His arms are practically glued shut around Gabriel’s waist, but Gabriel clearly isn’t complaining. 

It’s quiet for a while, and though it makes him smile, Sam pretends that he doesn’t hear the faint ‘I love you too’ slip from Gabriel’s mouth. 

And then the oven bell rings. 

Sam groans, squeezing his arms tighter around Gabriel’s waist. “That fucking oven just had to ruin the moment.” 

Gabriel kisses Sam’s neck softly for a bit, before pulling away and looking up at Sam with half-lidded and loving eyes. He pulls away from their embrace and moves to the oven, taking out the cookies and placing them on the counter. He quickly turns back around to Sam though, cuddling right back into his Winchester’s arms. 

“Take me to bed, _baby_ ,” He breathes, and Sam instantly gets weak in the knees from the way Gabriel says ‘baby’. He picks Gabriel up and starts to head upstairs, hands and lips roaming.

And if you asked them, they’d both agree that baking cookies together could not be any more fun.

And by the way, if you were wondering, Gabriel’s cookies were- ‘ _Fucking amazing_!’

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: @gabeslittlemoosey


End file.
